


Under the Stars

by Sawyer45



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer45/pseuds/Sawyer45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollstein staring at the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

They sat under the stars staring up at the void that people call space for what seemed like hours. Laura was leaning on Carmilla’s shoulder enjoying the time with her girlfriend and staring into the sky. It was surreal for Carmilla staring into the sky that has gone almost unchanged since she was a child back in Austria. Sharing this with Laura was very important to Carmilla, yet still slightly painful because the last person she shared this with was Ell. Trying to push this out of her mind she tried to bring herself back to being here with Laura fully to enjoy this time. 

Turning to Laura she kissed the top of her head while pulling her closer to her body before looking back up towards the heavens. Laura held herself neared Carmilla and urged Carmilla to lie back on the ground to stare straight up to the stars. Their faint radiance traveling through untold amounts of space to shine their light faintly on the tiny rock they called home. Thinking all of this made Laura feel even smaller and more insignificant than normal, compared to the vastness of the universe. With these feeling she clung even closer to Carmilla trying to ease her insignificance. 

“Hey Carm do you ever think about how small we are compared to everything that is out there and that we won’t even see anything that could be out there because of how short our lives are? She asked.

“Yeah I have thought about that repeatedly over the past couple of hundred years and it does terrify me sometimes as to how small I am. Yet I am also an undead vampire so I may see the stars die and maybe even see some new stars, But it will always be better seeing them with you.” She said kissing Laura on the head. 

“I wonder if there are other versions of us out there and I they found each other like we have.” Laura said.

“If there are then I hope that they have so that they don’t miss out on moments like this.” She said.

“I hope so to because I love you Carm.” Laura said

“I love you too creampuff.” She said 

With that Laura looked up towards the stars and slowly fell asleep on Carmilla’s shoulder under the ever present light of the stars. Carmilla could tell that Laura had fallen asleep because her breathing slowed and she started to curl up kind of like a cat closer to Carmilla. She listened to her girlfriend breath and stared at the stars until she slowly fell asleep with Laura on her chest.


End file.
